Start Anew
by Sanemi
Summary: Naruto can no longer take the hateful looks of his village, so where does he go? To the one person who truly knows him.


All of the characters belong to their rightful owner Masashi Kishimoto and I only just borrow the beautiful characters.

CHAPTER ONE: START ANEW

Waking slowly blue eyes opened, blinking against the blinding sun pouring in from the glass balcony doors. Groaning the blonde pulled the blanket over his head attempting to get rid of the pounding that seem to be ringing in the kitsune's ears. It only took a moment to realize it wasn't a headache but someone knocking at the door. Mumbling he flung back the covers sitting up in bed. Not recognizing anything right away and the heat pouring into the room he came to the conclusion that he was still in the Sand Village. Getting up from the bed he made his way to the door, opening to reveal his red haired friend.

"Oi, Gaara. You pound hard enough to wake the dead," Naruto said, one hand covering his yawn.

"Perhaps then you shouldn't sleep so much," the Kazekage said, waiting to be invited in.

Naruto moved away from the door, leaving it open which the Sand ninja stepped into the room. The blonde flopped on the bed, grabbing his pillow intent on getting some well deserved sleep. He felt sand creeping up his leg, but wasn't worried about it, usually when Gaara was close the sand seemed to leech on him, enjoying the fox demons chakra. Also if he panicked it would hurt his friend's feelings and Naruto had vowed never to hurt the boy.

"So is there an important reason for waking me this early or did you just miss my face that much?" A blue eye peered up at the slightly taller boy.

"I thought we had plans, and it's not early, it's after noon," Gaara returned.

A sheepish grin appeared on the blonde's face telling the sand ninja that the other had forgotten. He also had the thought that it was probably his fault the blonde has slept late, since Gaara couldn't sleep Naruto often stayed up with him until almost dawn most nights. Then Naruto would sleep while he took care of his Kazekage business and then they would meet up for dinner and a late evening spar. Pale turquoise eyes watched the blonde as he stretched and slid out of bed. Thinking, his eyes never left the sun kissed skin while the other dressed.

Gaara could hardly believe that the other demon container had already been living here in Suna for a week. When he had received the transfer papers from the Leaf Village he couldn't believe it when he saw Naruto's picture posted on the file. Reading the notes the Hokage had written for the reasons he realized that Tsunade had seen through Naruto's forced smiles. She must have also seen that the fox boy was ever truly relaxed and happy around Gaara, someone who understood him, and unconditionally accepted him.

_The Kazekage greeted Naruto himself, asking the blonde if this was what he really wanted. The fox boy laughed, giving Gaara a rare smile, telling him this was the best thing ever. When questioned about his goal about becoming Hokage the laugh and smile disappeared._

"_Once upon a time that was my dream, but that village would never accept me. I'm tired of being strong, at the end of the day when I return to my empty apartment I feel like I haven't accomplished anything, and I realize I'm still alone," Naruto said._

"_You think it will be any different here? Most of the people still don't trust me," Gaara retorted._

_The dark shadow that had crossed Naruto's face disappeared as quickly as it came. "Of course it will, because at the end of the day, you'll be there for me." The signature grin planted itself on the blonde's face and Gaara couldn't quite hide the smile that seemed to reach him as well. The rest of that first day Gaara denied all of the fox boy's accusations and didn't so much as twitch when the boy then turned to trying to accomplish the feat again._

"Ready?" Naruto's voice brought him out of his thoughts and the blonde turned to leave.

Following his blonde companion out of the biggest building in Suna he almost ran into Naruto who had stopped, letting his eyes grow accustomed to the searing light. Taking the lead Gaara began to walk to one of his favorite destinations the Sand Village had to offer. Letting his thoughts take over again he remembered Naruto's first night with him.

_Gaara had been sitting on the tall Kazekage home, watching over the village and of course evading the sleep that allowed Shukaku to take over. When he'd been up there until the moon was high in the sky he felt Naruto's familiar chakra appear next to him. Waiting for the newest member of the village to speak they sat in silence for a while._

"_Wow…what a view," Naruto said, amazed._

_The red head glanced over at his companion. Gone were the orange clothes, and in their place was a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt. The Leaf symbol was no longer tied around his forehead, the blonde spikes now moving in truly every direction possible. Looking away he was glad the sand that usually encased his body was present as he was sure his face was just as red as his hair._

"_Couldn't sleep?" Gaara questioned._

"_Nah…so I thought I'd join you up here."_

"_Is there something wrong with the room?" Gaara asked, he had given his friend one of the best room the Kazekage dome had to offer._

"_I suppose you could call it wrong," Naruto shrugged._

"_What is it? I'll do what it takes to make it acceptable," Gaara said, determined to make his friend comfortable._

"_It's nothing. Really," Naruto said, an embarrassed blush coming to his face._

_Gaara fixed him a look that said Naruto's evasiveness was not going to be accepted. The boy sighed, seeming to slump where he sat._

"_The room's too big," the blonde blurted out._

_One moment of silence passed. Followed by a second one before the red head started laughing. Naruto's face turned a dark shade of red, turning his face away before trying to explain himself._

"_The room's bigger than my whole apartment back in Konoha. And there isn't even a kitchen in it," Naruto exclaimed._

_Laughing even harder at his friend's flustered state he grabbed his sides until he could no longer breathe from his laughter. Naruto seem to pout while he waited for Gaara to stop._

"_I'm sorry but did you expect me to treat you like the rest of your village and give you a crappy place?"_

"_Well I didn't think it'd be that big and empty, is all. I guess it just feels a little weird," Naruto said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt._

"_If I could I would make sure you never lacked anything ever again, but you probably wouldn't accept that kind of treatment. After you settle in I can start sending you out on missions if you want. Of course it will be with Temari or Kankuro at first until you get to know the layout of the land."_

_Naruto nodded, his eyes looking over the mostly sleeping village. A minute of comfortable silence passed between them until Gaara asked a question that had been on his mind since he saw the transfer papers._

"_What about your friends in Konoha?" Gaara asked, almost afraid the boy would get lonely and leave him._

_Naruto shrugged. "They understand for the most part. A lot of them could see I was unhappy even though they couldn't understand it. Several of them were upset like Sakura but she said she wanted what was best for me. Then she threatened me that if I didn't visit or write her letters Kyuubi and Shukaku would look like angels compared to what she would do to me," Naruto laughed, picturing Sakura hell bent on finding him in the village._

_Gaara smiled a little, still not completely sure if the blonde would even stay. Once again a comfortable silence spread over them until the people of the village began to wake. From the look on the fox boy's face he could see that the boy couldn't believe anyone would willingly get up before the sun had risen. They sat watching the people scurry about on the sandy roads._

"_Is everyone in Suna an early riser?" Naruto asked._

"_Yes, it's one of the best times to get things done outside. The afternoon heat can be unforgivable some days, and often the evening brings sand storms. It's better to get things done early for the day can often be unpredictable," Gaara said, watching his people prepare for the morning ahead._

_Once the streets seemed to be crowded Gaara caught the blonde yawning widely, who then gave him an embarrassed look._

"_I guess I'm more tired than I thought," Naruto said_

"_Go to bed. I'll come wake you when I'm done with me duties," Gaara said, brushing non-existent dirt from his clothes._

_Naruto also stood and together they went back inside walking together until they had to part. Ever since they fell into the pattern they were in now._

A light elbow to his side brought him out of his memories and his cool eyes spotted his small sanctuary. On the horizon he could see the petite oasis he had found on one of his night travels when he was younger. Bright blue eyes found turquoise one asking a question. Gaara nodded and the fox boy whooped running towards the water, stripping off his clothes. Sand shifted around the red head, collecting Naruto's coverings for him. Once he reached the water with his medium sized trees the blonde was in the water, enjoying the cool liquid. Settling himself on the sand under one of the trees he watched Naruto play in the water until the blonde had to get out as his skin was starting to wrinkle. Sitting near Gaara he began pouring water on the sand near the crystal clear fluid.

Watching fascinated as the blonde manipulated the wet sand with his hands until it began to look like large buildings Gaara found he couldn't take his eyes away. It wasn't long until he made a whole village that looked like neither Suna nor Konoha.

"What is that?" Gaara asked, never having seen sand manipulated for the purpose of entertainment.

"It's our new village. With just our friends allowed to live there. This is where we live," Naruto said, pointing.

"Isn't it kind of small for the two of us?" Gaara asked, judging it to the other 'buildings'.

"Nope. It's just perfect for the two of us. This is where we like to sit and watch people, and the sky too." Now he was pointing to a hill.

"What kind of place is our new village?"

"Nice and peaceful. It's nestled against a large mountain and the beach is just a short walk down the river. Everyone moves at their own pace and we don't have to worry about outside threats because no one wants to attack a village where two demon containers dwell."

Gaara watched the blonde for a long moment. Seeing something in those blue eyes but unsure if he truly recognized what he emotion was.

"Do you miss your friends?" Gaara asked, afraid the blonde wanted to return already.

"I suppose a little, but my connection to them is nothing compared to the one I have with you. I mean, who else can make you laugh until you can't breathe? Maybe I just have too much time on my hands, too much thinking is never good for Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto chuckled, looking at Gaara who was the truth reflected in his eyes.

"Should I send you on a mission?" The Kazekage asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't send me on a mission just 'cause I'm bored. Only send me when you think I'm ready. I don't want to do anything that would hurt my new home."

Gaara was silent before nodding looking down at the fake village. Turquoise eyes blinked when the blonde stood pulling the other with him.

"Now for the fun part. Destroying the village," Naruto said, looking down at his creation.

Shaking his head the Kazekage spoke. "I don't want to."

"Come on. Kyuubi said you have to try it once, even if it's a fake one," Naruto said.

"The fox speaks to you?" Usually collected eyes were wide with surprise.

"All the time. Come on."

Only a minute passed before Gaara nodded and together they smashed the sand village until it was no more. It took a moment to realize that the winds were suddenly whipping around them, causing the sand to swirl in a frenzy. Turning, turquoise eyes only had a few seconds to take in the storm before a large sand shield covered them both, blocking them from the harsh weather.


End file.
